The right thing to do
by makemyday
Summary: A Sam, Jack & Martin story. The conclusion...rn(Thanks to Diane & Mariel for beta'ing this story x)
1. Default Chapter

Sam, could you come into my office please, I need to talk to you." Samantha sighed.

All morning she'd been aware of Jack watching her. She didn't mind that, because she

herself was guilty of watching him, especially since the outcome of his bitter custody

battle with Maria. She was worried about Jack's state of mind and also worried that he

somehow knew about her and Martin, although they had been very careful. He'd thrown

a couple of cryptic comments her way, which she had managed to casually deflect.

"Sam…………."

Samantha arose quickly from her chair and walked into Jack's office.

"What's up Jack, are you OK?"

Jack looked uncomfortable. " I think we need to talk, Samantha, but not here. Will you meet me later for a drink?"

"I er, OK then, where and when?" said Sam, relieved that tonight was not a 'Martin' night.

"7 o'clock at Harry's Bar all right for you?" He named a small, quiet bar a couple of blocks from the office that they'd been to a few times before.

"That's fine" she said gently, aware that Jack looked uneasy. "See you then."

The afternoon flew by, taken up with paperwork on a case they had just finished. The whole team was quiet, lost in their own thoughts. They'd found the missing teenager alive, but her injuries were life threatening, and doctors were not sure if she'd make it.

"Hey Sam." Samantha looked up to see Martin standing beside her desk. "I'm off now" he murmured, "I'll call you tonight, will you be home?"

"Um, yeah, but I have to go somewhere first. Make it later, OK?" Sam crossed her fingers under the desk and hoped that Martin wouldn't ask her where she was going. Fortunately for her, he didn't, and she smiled as she watched him rushing off, eager to get to his uncles house for dinner.

Jack watched the two of them from his office with a heavy heart. Every time he saw them together it seemed to confirm his worst fears. Martin and Sam were a couple. He wondered what he hoped to achieve by meeting with her tonight. How could he try and spoil her apparent happiness with a man who could give her everything?. He got up from his desk , grabbed his case and his coat and switched the light off. Sam and Danny were the only two left in the bullpen. Making sure that Danny couldn't see, he mouthed _see you later _to Sam, and she nodded quickly before bending back over her papers.

After a quick freshen up, Sam said her farewells to Danny and walked to the elevator deep in thought. Since Jack had announced that he was not going to Chicago with his wife and daughters, Sam had been in a state of turmoil. In a moment of weakness, after a few drinks, she'd rashly invited Martin home with her and the inevitable had happened. Martin was sweet, kind and uncomplicated, and they'd kind of fallen into a relationship since that drunken night, but Sam was already regretting it, realising that she should have taken time to get over Jack before starting something new. However, working with Martin was making it difficult to tell him, and she was reluctant to hurt him. With these thoughts swirling round her head, Samantha was already at the bar where she was meeting Jack, and she looked around, before seeing him in a booth near the window. He glanced up and waved her over. He'd loosened his tie, and his hair was sticking up from his habit of running his fingers through it when he was nervous. Sam's heart missed a beat at the sight of him sitting there looking apprehensive and shy and desirable all at once.

"I got you a drink, hope that's OK." He'd ordered a bottle of their favorite red wine.

"That's fine" she said, remembering all the previous times they'd drunk that wine, and what it had led to…….

They sat quietly for a moment or two before Jack broke through the silence.

"So how long have you and Martin been an item" he blurted out. Shit, he hadn't meant to be that direct he thought as he looked at Sam's startled expression.

Shocked that he would be so forward and then turning angry that he'd even ask, she decided to answer him just as bluntly.

"Not that it's got anything to do with you, but the night you left and we all went to the bar, we kinda ended up going back to my place and……" Sam stopped after looking at Jack's distraught face.

"It didn't take you long did it? Were you just waiting to see the back of me before you jumped his bones?" Jack's dark eyes were blazing now, but all Sam could feel was anger.

"Hang on a moment Jack, we've been 'over' for two years now and you're acting like we've only just split. What is it with you? You chose Maria over me and I had to accept that, although it broke my heart. What gives you the right to dictate who I see anyway?" Her eyes filled with tears and Jack softened.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry," he said tenderly, "but I always hoped that you and I would get back together eventually, however long it took. I know you've dated other guys, but as I've not had to witness it, I could pretend it wasn't happening. But with Martin, it's right under my nose, and no matter how much you try and hide it, it's tearing me apart. I've never stopped loving you, ever." Jack slumped forward with his head in his hands. Samantha was stunned. She shifted closer to him so that their bodies were touching, and reached out a hand and gently stroked his hair.

"Jack" she whispered, "I've never stopped loving you either, but everything is so complicated now."

He lifted his head up and looked at Sam, relief flooding his features. He knew that she still cared for him, heck, you couldn't have a relationship as deep as theirs was without lingering feelings, but she still loved him?

"What are we going to do Sam, what are we going to do?" He reached out and lightly stroked her face. Samantha closed her eyes at the oh- so- familiar sensation and leaned closer to him.

"I don't know Jack. I can't just dump Martin, besides which we have other issues. You may be divorced, but you're still my boss, and we all know how close we came to being found out before. We'll just have to take it slow and figure out what to do." Jack looked at her intently, grateful for the lifeline she had thrown him. He downed his drink."Come on, I'll walk you to the subway."

Samantha smiled as she slipped on her coat and followed Jack out of the bar.

Samantha got home just in time to hear her phone ringing. Dropping her bag, she sprinted to pick it up, knowing it would be Martin. "Hey, did you have a good time with your uncle?" she asked.

"It was great, but I missed you. You'll have to come with me next time, He'd love to see you."

"Mmmm………………" Samantha was lost in thought.

"Sam, are you OK? You sound sort of distracted. How was your evening?"

Samantha quickly pulled herself together. "Oh it was fine. What are you doing now?"

"I was just about to watch a movie, do you want to come over?"

Sam looked at her watch. Although it was only a little after 9.30 pm, she was tired, besides which, her brain was buzzing with thoughts of Jack.

"No I won't, but thanks Martin. I've got some things to finish up."

They said their goodnights and Samantha hung up.

**FBI Offices the next day**

The team was gathered round the table idly chatting while waiting for Jack. Only Samantha was not joining in with the conversation. She was fiddling with a pen and staring dreamily ahead. Martin tried and failed to catch her eye, and vowed to corner her later and see what was wrong. Just then, Jack approached the group with the day's work.

"We've got a new case. Bob Wright a 67- year- old man with a serious heart condition has gone missing. The ambulance arrived at his place to take him to hospital for an urgent operation and there was no sign of him. Danny and Martin, can you check out his apartment? Viv, go over his phone records." His gaze lingered on Sam and she could feel herself blushing. "Sam, you're with me. We're going to the hospital to speak to his consultant."

Martin watched them uneasily. Sam never looked at him in quite the same way she looked at Jack. He had been watching the two of them carefully since Jack had re-appeared with his plans to go to Chicago cancelled. If the truth be told, Martin was a worried man. It was obvious to him that they had had a very intense affair. He recalled Jack risking everything to rescue her from the bookshop, and Samantha's tears when Jack had announced his departure. Although Sam had reassured him that Jack was in the past, Martin was not so sure. He stared at them leaving the office, noting how close together they walked, Jack's hand resting lightly on the small of her back for a moment. He was snapped out of his reverie by Danny.

"Hey man, let's get going. We can grab a coffee and a pastry on the way if you like." Martin smiled weakly, grabbed his coat and followed his partner.

Jack and Sam finished talking to the consultant and walked out into the crisp spring air. It was a welcome relief from the stuffy, over-heated hospital.

"Lets grab a coffee and go for a walk in that park over there," said Jack.

"Sounds like a good idea," replied Sam smiling.

They strolled along the path, chatting easily: gossip from the 12th floor, Jack's plans for Hanna and Kate when they came to stay on their next school holiday. It was like old times, except this time they didn't have the burden of his marriage hanging over their heads. They came to a stop by the lake and turned to face each other.

"I'm glad we talked last night," said Jack. "It's made me realise that my life isn't all a pile of crap. I thought I'd lost it all. My girls, my job, you….."

"Oh Jack, come here." Samantha held out her arms and Jack slid gratefully into her embrace. They clung together, each drawing comfort from the other, until they broke reluctantly apart.

"Come on, we'd better get back to the office." Jack offered his hand and Sam took hold of it as they walked back to the car.

**FBI offices**

"Hey guys, how did you get on?" Martin called out as he saw Jack and Sam enter the office laughing and looking relaxed. Jack hadn't looked this happy in a long time, and Martin felt a stab of fear. He thought he saw a shadow of guilt pass over Samantha's face, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Nothing much from the hospital, how did you and Danny get on?"

As Martin and Danny filled them in, Sam looked at Martin. How could she break it off with him without hurting him? And what would it look like if she got back with Jack straight after. Although their relationship would have to be a secret at work, Viv, Van Doren and heaven knows who else, had known before. They worked for the FBI and were trained to be observant. What chance did she and Jack have?

Sam was jolted out of her thoughts by Jack's voice. Viv had found a useful lead from the phone records and was off with Danny to follow it up. Sam and Martin were to stay in the office making calls and sorting through paper work.

"I'm getting a coffee Sam, want me to fetch you one?" asked Martin. "Sam……..Sam!"

"Oh God, sorry Martin. Yes, I'd love a cup." Sam gave Martin a small smile. As he went to the coffee machine, he turned back to look at Sam. She was resting her chin on her hand and gazing in the direction of Jack's office .

**Martin's apartment later that night**

Martin stood at the stove stirring the sauce he was making. Sam was coming over and he was cooking a special meal as a surprise to celebrate their six months together. Well, it was supposed to be a celebration, but Martin had been doing a lot of thinking. He wasn't sure that Sam was as invested in this relationship as he was. Jack's coming back was obviously a major factor in this, and Martin knew deep down that he couldn't compete. Sure their relationship had been fun, the sex was great and having known each other for a long time before, the conversation was easy and relaxed. But it wasn't enough and Martin was not happy to play second fiddle to Jack. He was shrewd enough to realise that Jack and Sam had something special, and he was man enough to do something about it.

The doorbell rang and Martin opened it to find Sam standing there looking as beautiful as ever. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. "Hey Sam, come in. We need to talk…."

**The End.**


	2. 2

**Chapter Two**

Samantha left Martin's apartment in a state of shock. He had just given her the way out she'd needed by ending their relationship, but somehow she felt wounded and upset.

Were her feelings for Jack that transparent? Maybe she just wore her heart on her sleeve. After all, Jack had guessed that she was seeing Martin, and almost everyone knew when she was having her 'secret' affair with Jack. Perhaps it would be better if she dated someone outside of the bureau, or even better, turned completely celibate! No, forget that last idea. She was a red-blooded woman after all and needed a man. Correction, needed Jack Malone. Nobody did more for her than Jack, in fact, no-one had even come close. In her mind, they were true soul-mates, destined to be together, and she knew without a doubt that Jack felt the same. But why was life so bloody difficult? It seemed that everything and everyone was conspiring against them.

Samantha got into her car, closed her eyes and threw her head back against the head-rest. If only the world would disappear leaving just her and Jack alone, life would be perfect, she decided. These thoughts were interrupted by the discreet vibration of her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the display. It was Jack. He knew where she was going that night, and was ringing to check up on her, no doubt. They'd agreed that she would let Martin down gently some time soon. Just wait until he heard what had happened tonight!

"Hey Sam, can you talk?" whispered Jack.

"Sure," replied Sam. "In fact, can I come over? Something's happened that I need to speak to you about."

"Of course you can," said Jack in a worried voice. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, fine, don't worry. I'll see you in about 20 minutes."

**Jack's Apartment**

One look at Samantha's face told Jack that everything wasn't in fact OK. He pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly.

"Oh God Jack, it was awful!"

"What was awful sweetheart, what's he done?" Jack replied, in a concerned tone.

"Martin dumped me. He came out with all this crap about how we shouldn't be having a relationship because we work together, how he prefers me as a friend…………."

"But Sam, this is good news, isn't it? questioned Jack. "I mean, isn't this what we both wanted?"

"Yes. No. Oh I don't know. I think he knows that you and I still have feelings for each other, and I feel terrible for him that he had to find out."

Jack released her from his arms, took hold of her hand, and led her over to the sofa. Privately he was cheering that Martin had made it so easy for them. Despite the fact that he himself had never had any real claim on Sam, he was still pissed that Martin had moved in on Sam when he'd thought the coast was clear. Jack had actually found it mildly amusing that Martin had had such a crush on Sam, but thought that she'd been irritated by his 'puppy dog' devotion. In fact, they'd laughed about it sometimes. When the 'puppy dog' looks seemed to start having an effect, however, he hadn't felt quite so amused. Now all he felt was grateful.

Samantha snuggled onto Jack's lap and buried her face in his neck. He held her close and stroked her back, trying to soothe her.

"Look Sam, try not to worry so much. He might think he knows, but he has no proof that we are anything more than just friends and colleagues. In fact, that's all we really are at the moment."

Sam lifted her head and stared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she said.

Jack stared right back at her, then lifted his hand and tenderly stroked her face.

"We haven't become lovers again," he whispered softly, holding her gaze.

Sam's heart beat faster, and she could feel herself blushing.

"Perhaps we should do something about that then," she whispered back.

They moved towards each other, lips meeting softly at first, then increasing in intensity. It had been too long. There was a desperation about their love-making. Clothes were ripped off their bodies, and hands were stroking, touching, feeling, grabbing. For both of them, it was like coming home. Afterwards, they lay on the floor, exhausted yet exhilarated.

"Wow," said Sam, with a sated, dreamy smile on her face.

Jack smiled sleepily at her. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Sam sat up with a start. " Jack I can't. I haven't got a change of clothes. If I go into the office tomorrow like this, Martin will know that I haven't been home. It won't take him long to put two and two together and…………………"

"Calm down. I'll set the clock so you can get home early and change. C'mon, I want you with me tonight," Jack pleaded.

Sam relented. She wanted nothing more than to be curled up next to Jack, holding him close. It was amazing just how right and perfect this all felt. What had she been doing with Martin all this time? It was almost as if she had just been going through the motions with him, because he was 'nice and fun, perfect boyfriend material.' She certainly hadn't loved him with the passion and intensity that she loved Jack.

"OK then, lead the way lover boy!"

Jack smirked. Although their love-making had left him sleepy, he had an overwhelming feeling of well- being. It had been an incredible release for him, and he was on a high. He and Maria had slept together a few times when he had been trying to make a go of it, but it had been awkward, perfunctory sex, with little emotion. In fact, all they'd been doing was going through the motions, doing what was expected of a married couple.

They got into bed and lay spooned together. Samantha felt protected and loved. Jack loved the feel of her back in his arms again, where she should be. With these thoughts, they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next morning**

Jack awoke to the sound of the alarm. He looked over at Samantha, who was still deeply asleep. Smiling to himself as he swung his legs out of the bed, he remembered how hard she was to wake in the morning. He ambled into the kitchen and made them both a cup of coffee, which he placed on the bedside table.

"Sam," he said as he gently roused her. "Come on, wake up, it's 6.30."

Samantha slowly stirred and rolled her head on the pillow so she was facing Jack.

"Hey," she said sleepily, "come back to bed."

Jack smiled as he slid under the covers, pulling Samantha into his arms. He didn't need asking twice.

"You know we're going to have to be careful now," he said. "We can't afford for the team to find out, let alone OPR again."

Sam let out a long sigh.

"Well that's easier said than done Jack. Martin will be watching us like a hawk, Viv always seems to know, and Danny…….. well Danny will know if Martin confides in him."

"I'll just have to try not to partner us together so often," said Jack with a sinking heart.

The idea filled him with dismay. Out of all his team, he felt that he and Sam worked best together. They bounced ideas and theories off each other well. It was almost like they knew what the other was thinking. He'd felt this connection with her even before they began sleeping together.

They lay quietly, trying to absorb the implications of this, each of them equally appalled by the idea, but not knowing what else to do.

"Hell, look at the time Sam. I'll grab a quick shower and head off. I'll tell the others that you've rung me because you have a flat tire, and you're going to be late in. You'll never make it in time otherwise."

"OK boss," replied Sam, stretching out lazily.

He leaned over and they shared a lingering kiss. "See you later sweetheart."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**FBI Office**

After a hasty change of clothes, Samantha rushed across the main foyer of the building.

"Hold the elevator please," she shouted, as she saw the doors closing. One of the elevators was out of action, and she didn't have the energy to take the stairs this morning. The doors opened, and she stepped gratefully in.

"Thanks." Sam suddenly fell silent. It was Martin who had held the doors open, and he was alone in the lift.

"Hello Sam, how are you this morning?" Martin shifted uneasily, unable to look her in the eye.

"I, um, I'm OK thanks Martin. How are you?"

"Yes, I'm……." Martin replied, finally looking at her, but he was staring at her neck.

Noticing his stare, she glanced at herself in the mirrored walls of the elevator. What she saw made her heart sink. A lovely, deep purple hicky stood out like a beacon against her otherwise creamy skin. Damn, she thought, and quickly raised her hand to try and cover it. Fortunately, they arrived at their floor and Martin stormed out without waiting for her.

Sam hurried towards the restroomand pulled out a concealer. Shit, how come she hadn't noticed it this morning? She knew of course, that she had been in too much of a hurry to notice anything much. Satisfied with the cover up job, she did up another couple of buttons on her shirt. That'll have to do, she thought as she strolled into the bullpen.

"Hey, how's your car, did you get the tire fixed?" Danny called over.

"Er, yes. Eventually." Sam replied, shuffling some papers on her desk so that she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"Couldn't you fix it yourself?" asked Martin snidely. He looked at Danny's surprised expression, and hastily back-tracked.

"Just saying, that in these days of equality and all that……"

The situation was saved by Jack and Viv walking into the office.

"Everything OK now Sam?" asked Jack.

"Yes, fine thanks." replied Sam, reddening. God, this was going to be hell, she thought. I can't blush every time Jack talks to me.

Jack and Viv outlined their latest case. A thirteen -year- old boy had disappeared on his way back from a music lesson the previous evening.

"Danny, Viv. I want you to visit the parents. Martin and Sam, you two go see the music teacher."

He passed them a file. "I'll be here making some calls." With that, Jack turned and headed towards his office.

Oh great, thought Sam. Now I'm stuck with Martin. This is going to be fun.

"Are you ready?"

Sam looked up to see Martin standing by her desk.

"Yeah, lets go," she replied.

They walked out of the building without saying a word to each other, and got into his car. Finally Sam could bear the silence no longer.

"Martin," she implored, but he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead. "Look, we've got to talk sometime. How's it going to look if you keep ignoring me?"

Martin suddenly steered the car over to the side of the road, making Sam grip the seat in panic. He turned and glared at her, his normally placid face contorted in anger.

"I just don't believe you Sam. We spent six months together, which I thought had been happy. But then I realised that you had never got over Jack, and I wasn't prepared to hang around while you decided what to do. I thought I'd done the decent thing ending our relationship. I believed that you needed time on your own to heal, but I was wrong."

"Martin…."

"No, let me finish Sam. How do you think I felt when I saw you in the elevator this morning with that hicky on your neck? You obviously couldn't wait to leap straight back into Jack's bed, could you? Did our time together really mean nothing to you?" Martin turned to look out of the window.

Sam was stunned, but not surprised at his outburst. It was true, she did seem to jump straight from one relationship to another, but she always had done. It hadn't been her intention to sleep with Jack last night, but he was the one man she could never resist.

She tentatively laid her hand on his arm. " Look Martin, I'm sorry. I never set out to hurt you. I had a fantastic time with you, you're sweet and caring and fun to be with, but Jack and I…well, what we have is special in a way that I can't explain. No one else makes me feel like he does, and no one ever will." Samantha's eyes filled with tears.

Martin eventually turned to face her. His face had lost the anger, and he looked resigned.

"I just want you to be happy Sam. I'd hate to see you hurt again like last time."

"Jack's not going to hurt me," Sam whispered, "we love each other."

"Well, just make sure you're both more careful this time," replied Martin with a sad smile, "I don't want you losing your job."

Samantha smiled gratefully. "Friends?"

Martin leant over and kissed her on the cheek. "Friends."

As Martin started the car and pulled back into the flow of traffic, Samantha sat back in her seat. Martin wouldn't tell anyone, and she was relieved that he could be so forgiving, in spite of all that had happened. Closing her eyes, her thoughts then turned to Jack, and she smiled.

The End


End file.
